The Darkness Beckons Us
by ZoiLATC10
Summary: When a very special girl is discovered by an organization that thrives on secrecy, she has to learn how to use her abilities and fast. Without the mastery of her newfound powers she will be a pawn in someone else's game. She needs a teacher, one who can help her choose her own side in the upcoming battle. That teacher just happens to be Loki, god of mischief.


One foot in front of the other One. Foot. In. Front. Of. The. Other. That was all she had to do. Keep walking, the faster the better. Elise looked over her shoulder and there he was. The creepy guy in the hoodie was keeping pace with her, there had been two others with him, but she couldn't see them now. Crap. She was going to end up as that cliche chick in the beginning of a horror flick or a cop movie. She would be the girl who was ganked in some back alley by the serial killer or monster that the more intelligent people spent the rest of the show trying to hunt down.

This SO did NOT fit in with today's plan. She was SUPPOSED to interview for a job at the vet clinic, get said job, and go home. That was it. Being murdered and dumped in a gutter was not on today's menu but apparently Hoodie Guy didn't give a crap. Elise turned down yet another creepy dark alley and yeah, you guessed it, dead end. Figures. She spun around and Hoodie Guy was there and his buddies were back.

"Hi Guys!" She choked out, trying to smirk and be cool. "So uh is there any chance that I could squeeze past you here?" She tried to push past Hoodie Guy Number Two but he wasn't having it. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her back. Hard. She stumbled with a squeak and tried to stand up straight but her tongue was going numb and she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her.

"Isn't she just the cutest little thing?" said Hoodie Guy, "You wanna hangout with us for a bit sweetheart?"

"S...Sorry I gotta be somewhere else." Elise bit her lip trying to hold back the building terror she was feeling.

"Aw, isn't that a shame Paul?" said Hoodie Guy Number Three.

"It is indeed, ya know darlin' you shouldn't hang out in this neighborhood all alone, right dangerous for a pretty little thing like yourself." Hoodie Guy a.k.a. Paul grinned, "Good thing we found you instead of a coupla scumbags, ain't that right Jim?"

"Yeah we'll be real gentle." Hoodie Guy Number Two or Jim smirked.

She was panicking now, her hands were shaking and she was feeling cold and almost surreal. She tried to push past them again and she gasped in pain as Paul slammed her into a wall hitting her head hard enough to make her see stars. His body pressed up against hers, hot and far to heavy as his lips smashed down on hers. She bit him as hard as she could and tasted blood before he snarled throwing her on the pavement. She could hear the laughter of the other two.

"Too wild for ya Paul?" cackled Hoodie Guy Number Three.

Paul Growled, "Grab her!"

Elise screeched like a cat and kicked, bucked, and clawed against anyone who touched her but she was far outmatched here. Two of them held her down as Paul climber on top of her, pressing into her, panting loudly. No. Nonononononononono. NO! As he reached for her zipper, time seemed to stop. She screamed again and all three men screamed with her, clutching their heads. She could feel a pressure building in her skull as her pain, rage, and hatred for these men peaked.

Elise sat up and stared at them writhing on the ground and instinctively directed that pure emotion at them. Blue energy crackled around her hands and her head pounded as the men's ears, eyes, and noses began to bleed. She clenched her fists as she felt the blood rushing through her body reach painful proportions. The men thrashed, choking on blood until finally they stilled, their eyes lifeless. Everything went black.

It was chilly and very quite. Elise sat up and looked around what appeared to be some sort of hospital room minus the equipment, the only items in the room were the bed that was pushed up in the left corner and one of those spindly doctor's chairs. Everything was white or various shades of grey, the blankets were cheap and scratchy and the majority of the wall opposite her was taken up by one way glass. It was all very...sterile. With harsh, bright lighting, hospital tiling, and one plain door across from her.

Elise started to move off the bed before stopping as she realized something didn't feel right. Her clothes were gone and she was wearing light gray scrubs and plain white socks. there were generic white tennis shoes by the bed. She slipped them on absentmindedly as her thoughts raced her brain mainly just coming up with different versions of "what the hell".

Deep breathe, that's it. In through the nose out through the mouth. What do you remember? The last thing Elise remembered was seeing the blank eyes of the men who had attacked her and feeling a thrill of satisfaction before...that's it nothing else. Alright so you passed out, perfectly normal under a situation where you were very nearly raped. Option Number One: You are in a hospital because some good samaritan found you unconscious. But then what was up with the one way glass? And what had happened to those psychos? They had been screaming in pain and bleeding and then...and then they were dead. It had felt like...it had felt like she had done that to them.

The way it happened, it had felt like that moment in a dream where you can force the events or the reality of the dream to change because part of you knows you are in control. Where you teeter on the cusp of it happening as you want it to and the possibility of everything going exactly the wrong way and you will it to work for you. She had done it. She could feel it. Elise had killed them. She had made that happen to them, made something happen in their brains that made them bleed and they had died. And she liked it. The rush she had gotten, the feeling of power, she wanted it again. I can do things that can't be explained, like those people that you always hear about on the news that are causing problems, the mutants. I am a mutant. The hospital theory was fading and quickly being replaced by Option Number Two: Creepy Government Facility.

The door opened, putting a halt to her thoughts, and in stepped a balding man wearing a suit. He had a kind yet passively knowing face. He crossed the room silently and sat in the spindly chair, crossing his legs, and altogether looking very tidy. Elise's eyes narrowed and she forced herself to relax her posture and make her face go blank as she perched on the edge of the bed. Creepy Government Facility it is. She waited quietly, forcing herself not ask the typical who, what, when, where, and why questions. She would not be manipulated by his silence. They sat there for what must have been almost an hour, just studying each other, until finally he spoke,

"Most people your age can't handle silence. They fidget and grow more and more restless until finally they break it."

Elise celebrated her victory in her head, trying not to let it show on her face, for a moment before she spoke,

"If I were most people, I don't think I'd be here."

"You're not wrong, we don't just bring anybody to base." The man had a small smile that was seemingly a permanent fixture on his face and his voice was smooth and calm. "Elise Jensen, do you know what happened seven hours ago on May 8th at 11:00 pm?"

"Please, enlighten me." Elise was trying to keep calm and for her one of the best ways to do so was to choose her words well, listen carefully, and analyze everything.

"You were attacked in a back alley on the outskirts of Tulsa by three men who were known for having committed sexual assault." Mr. Agent's face didn't change in the least. "These men were found dead in that same alley, lying next to your unconscious form, by a police officer who was passing by. Three autopsies later, their cause of death was found to be that their skulls were slowly crushed from all sides by some mysterious force."

"Really? How horrifying. Please excuse me while I mourn my potential rapists."

"My team had you removed from the hospital and brought here-"

"Kidnap, delightful."

"-where you were found to have abnormal levels of subatomic energy in the aura surrounding your body."

Elise was silent, at least now she knew she was right. She had killed them.

"We are not here to hurt you, we just want to know the truth. Our organization, S.H.I.E.L.D., helps monitor people with special abilities like yours."

"What exactly is it that you think I can do?" Elise was fighting hard to stay calm now.

"Elise we believe you to be a telekinetic, meaning that you can control matter with your mind. In fact, we know how much raw power it would have taken to do what you did to those men especially when you have had no training whatsoever."

"So, you think I'm powerful."

"You have the potential to be yes, again that is if you receive training, if you don't, it may very well kill you. What you did last night was enough to make you pass out but then it broke the barrier as well."

"Barrier?"

"Many people with such abilities as yours have a barrier, a wall in their mind, that prevents them from using it, until finally something causes that wall to crumble and these people are forced to adapt and learn how to use their new powers."

"Great, so I'm here because you want to label me?"

"No, we want to help you receive the training you need to be able to use your abilities to their full extent. We also would like to extend an invitation for you to join our special...task force."

"By invitation you mean it is optional?"

"Of course."

"What is this task force you want me to join?"

"We call them the Avengers." He turned to leave, just as he started to step out the door he paused. "Oh, by the way my name is Agent Coulson."


End file.
